Three Times Where Blaine Got His Heart Broken
by srnexy
Summary: Title says it all, doesn't it? Warnings will be put if necessary. Enjoy (Or not, it's your choice.)
1. Author's Note

Heh. ALRIGHT SO. This is definitely not my first time writing a story. I wrote this a looooong time ago.

But not for the Klaine fandom.

Weird.

Anyway, if there are any Jongkey (eyy Kpop) fans who used to be on livejournal, I posted a story **exactly** like this in the jongkey community a while back. (Like two years ago or something.) So if something sounds similar to what you read, it's because it is the same one but with different names.

Okay, it _is _a two-year-old story/drabble and I honestly changed nothing in this story except the names and it's kinda terrible but I'm new to this whole site and the whole Klaine shipping thing so please just bear with me and then I'll be back to writing a new story or whatever.

DID THAT MAKE SENSE?

Sorry. But please leave comments or something hehe.

PS: I haven't written any stories AT ALL since I dropped out (ouch) of the Jongkey/Kpop fandom so my future writing might be kiiinda rusty.

:)


	2. Trains

"_I think about scrawling _"I miss you" _all over subway walls and trains I know you often take. _

_But I imagine you'd look right past time, as anyone would, never knowing they were_

_Written for you._

_Even though my words are. _

_(They always are)"_

**Trains.**

Blaine hates the train because it's filled with pee on the edge of the door. He hates it because when it's crowded, he has to stand and it feels icky, especially when elbows hit him on the side of his stomach. He dislikes it when theres garbage on the floor.

Today, however, is a special day because the boy is there. He stares at the boy that he's loved since the day he saw him. Blaine remembers everything they used to do, used to talk about. The boy, Kurt, was covering his eyes with his hat, listening to music. Blaine almost calls out his name until he realizes he can't. He shouldn't.

The train stops and Kurt leaves.

Blaine sees him again, the next day. He's sitting on the dirty New York gum-stained bench, staring at nothing and waiting for the train to come. Blaine takes a deep breath and tells himself that there's no turning back. He's walking closer to the boy, freaking out a bit, and stops. The train comes and Kurt gets in.

The day after that, Blaine doesn't see him. He's relieved, but not really. He wished to speak to him again, he misses the feeling of their friendship, the feeling of his hugs, he misses everything.

"_I miss you,"_ he writes on the subway wall, hiding in a corner where no one could see. _"Speak to me, please."_

He gets on his train and writes on the seat that the brown haired boy usually takes, _"Look at me for once."_

Blaine sighs and shuts his eyes in frustration.

"_He's never going to notice," _he thinks and throws the marker on the way out.

The following week, Blaine finally sees him, his heart was beating erratically, hoping that Kurt would see it. They're sitting on the seats they normally sit.

His heart breaks when Kurt ignores it, knowing their friendship would never go back to the way it used to be.


	3. Ocean

**WARNING: Character Death/Implied suicide**

_"I remember the day you left tying rocks to your ankle, you said, "I'm going to find a new world under the ocean."_

_I guess you must be enjoying yourself._

_I haven't seen you since."_

**-Elizabeth Pfeffer**

Blaine adds _"The Ocean"_ to the list of things he hates and crosses it out from the list of things he loves.

_Hey Kurt, when you told me that you wanted to find a whole new world underwater, I thought you meant looking for fish and stuff, not this. I didn't know the bullying was getting this bad, why didn't you ever tell me? Who would've thought, huh? Its been a while without you, a few months almost. I miss you a lot. _

_It's weird, you know? One minute you're with me, laughing at a dumb joke and the next, you're gone. They still haven't found your body. I'm hoping you're still alive. When you come back, I'm going to push you off a cliff and then rescue you. The ocean is on the list of things I hate and its your fault, Kurt. _

_Remember I would visit it everyday? Now, I'm deathly afraid. Know why? Because of you, Kurt Hummel. You're scaring me a lot. _

_I miss you so much, don't you understand the pain I'm in? You're so selfish Blaine. I hate you, so much. But I don't. I love you. I wanted to tell you that on that day but this happened. You were gone. I don't believe you're dead though, they haven't found your body, I'm hoping — praying that you're still there._

_You scared me to death and I still love you. If you find this, come back. I love you. _

_Forever and always,_

Blaine.

He places the letter into an empty bottle. Blaine goes to the ocean for the first time since that day. He throws it into the water and watches it float slowly, further and further away from him.

The next month, they find the thin body, clutching a mysterious bottle in his hands.

Blaine couldn't stop crying after that.


	4. What If

_"You will always be my biggest, "What if."_

Blaine doesn't take the chance of saying hello to Kurt on that day.

So they never meet face to face.

Kurt doesn't know Blaine.

He loses another chance when the perfect boy asks for a pencil in math class.

"No," he says, words coming out a bit too harsh, "Sorry," he adds at the end, but he doubts Kurt heard him because when he turns his head, someone had already lent him a pencil.

Now he probably thought Blaine was some sort of anti-social loner. Great. Just great.

And so, Blaine becomes someone that Kurt passes by occasionally in the halls, some person in his math and art class.

Blaine curses mentally at himself when Kurt gets a beautiful girlfriend. Her hair was long and beautiful, eyes that twinkled just like Kurt's, and she had the perfect body. To say he was shocked was an understatement, wasn't he gay? How did Kurt manage to get a girlfriend anyway? Wasn't he_ gay_? He repeats that same question to himself over and over, never managing to find an answer to that particular question.

Blaine sighed as he laid in his bed, mind drifting off to sleep when -

_What if he's pretending to be straight? What if I had talked to him that day? Or if I had just lent him a pencil? What if we became friends? Would we become more than that?_

Blaine rolled his eyes at all the unwanted thoughts. He creates a fantasy in his head, where he meets Kurt and they fall in love right away. He groans when he has to remind himself that the fantasy was only his imagination, nothing less than that, nothing more than that.


End file.
